nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Great Fleet
Great Fleet (大艦隊, Dai Kantai) is a massive navy fleet of Gra Valkas Empire assembled to destroy Japan's capital and other coastal cities. It is considered to be the largest fleet in the New World. The Fleet is led by Commander-in-chief Ceasar, Vice-Admiral Aurones and Vice-Admiral Mirekenes. Background After the failed invasion of Mu and the capture of Prince Gra Cabal, Gra Valkas decide to conduct a massive naval invasion of Japan, by gathering nearly all of the ships they have in reserve and built-in shipyards from the homeland and Leifor. Japan has long predicted a large-scale military operation could be carried out by Gra-Valkas, based on diplomatic developments as well as satellite reconnaissance images. However, they were still shocked when the news of this large-scale invasion was confirmed due to the huge number of the Great Fleet that far exceeded their initial predictions. To make matters worse, the Minister of Defense admitted that the modification of JMSDF's warships had not been completed, as well as their lack of ability to monitor the Great Fleet 24/7 due to the lack of reconnaissance satellites. In response to the immediate invasion of Gra Valkas's Great Fleet, the Prime Minister of Japan declared a national emergency; at the same time, lifted all restrictions on the use of all forms of banned weaponry in the Geneva Convention, establishment the National Unified Military Command, as well as calling on allied countries to share resources and intelligence, all to deal with what he called "The First Comprehensive Military Crisis since Japan transfer into the New World " (WN). Chronology New World War Arc Learning from their grave mistakes for underestimating Japan from their failed invasion in Mu, Fleet Admiral Ceasar decided to sacrifice a small portion of the fleet to distract the JSDF so they can attack Tokyo directly without much interference. Unbeknownst to him, however, Japan is only using Air Force during distraction attack on The Altarus Kingdom which causes the destruction of the entire 3rd Special Task Force or around 15 percent of total Navy Strength assembled to attack Japan. Japan's Navy at that time is still at Okinawa, focusing on defenses on Southern Ogasawara Island. Furthermore, due to satellite surveillance, the Japanese forces already know the location of their fleet. During their advance on Japan's Southern Sea, JMSDF intercepted the fleet and destroyed 18 ships including 2 aircraft carriers. Additionally, the 1st Battle Group consisting of 1st and 2nd Advanced Fleet under command of Mirekenes is thrown into chaos after Japan's Submarine was able to slow them down considerably due to the "invisible" attack by Japan's Harpoon missile. This scenario becomes even direr as several more Japanese subs fire concentrated missile strikes and torpedoes, sinking several more ships. The Advanced Fleets were also isolated from the rest of their navy due to Electronic Countermeasures, radar, and radio jamming. The Advanced Fleets were later targeted by Japan's Air Force. The 2nd Advance Fleet was completely annihilated and the 1st Advance Fleet was just starting to deploy untested and primitive jamming techniques to deal with incoming missile strikes when 50 Japanese aircraft were detected on an intercept course with radar that was only operated at 10 to 2 o'clock. Hoping to stop the Japanese before they are subjected to a saturation missile strike, the 1st Advance Fleet launches their fighters to deal with the threat while preparing the jamming devices to prevent further losses of the fleet. However, the flight of 92 fighters were decimated and the jamming devices proved to be ineffective against the technologically advanced guidance systems of the anti-ship missiles. The fleet was then subjected to a wave of 250 anti-ship missiles. Strength and Technology The Great Fleet is a united force from various small fleets (each fleet has its own commander, united by Commander-in-chief Caesar), consists of 98 light aircraft carrier, 23 battleship, 74 cruiser, 828 destroyer, unknown numbers of supply ship, bombers, and the total 1620 aircraft, which - according to Japanese experts - equivalent to the US fleets that attacked Okinawa. However, as stated before, the overall technology of the fleet is equivalent to the United States during World War 2, but is based on Japan's military mindset of that same war. The main attacking power is based on heavy-caliber guns, torpedoes and aircraft. Communication within the fleet is done by radio, light and flag signals. However, in comparison to Japan, they have little in the way of beyond visual range attacks other than their aircraft and they cannot deal with Electronic Countermeasures or ECM such as radar-jamming and radio interference. Sonar is nonexistent and is only probably using hydrophones to defend and detect against submarines. They are basically defenseless against guided missiles and only have a basic knowledge of how to counter radar and infrared guidance systems. Furthermore, though they do understand modern warfare tactics, they rely mostly on head-on brute force tactics and superior numbers. The total strength itself was split into several fleets and Task Force. Over 230 Warships are being used as a decoy and assigned as 3rd Task Force for Ambush at Altaras Strait that allows Ceasar and the Main Fleet to reach 3,000km South of Okinawa Islands. The 1st and 2nd Advanced Fleet consists of 230 and 210 warships are formed into a single battlegroup under command of Minkennes while the Main Fleet consist of 996 Warships with Grade Atlaster as the Flagship and Fleet from Riem Kingdom consist of 56 Warships. Trivia Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Military Forces Category:Fleets Category:Gra Valkas Empire